Just A Black Girl
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: Why do people look at the surface instead of the heart? Why do people have a distaste for her kind? But no one heard what she said, because she was just a black girl. SAY NO TO RACISM


Why did skin have to matter to everyone? Why do people look at the surface instead of the heart? Why do people have a distaste for her kind?

But no one heard what she said, because she was just a black girl.

She had straight-A's, she had many friends, she went to church, she danced around. But did any of this really matter? No. Because she was just a black girl.

All of the racism against others because they had a different amount of melanin in their DNA didn't make any sense. She wondered why people wanted to judge because others were darker or lighter than them. Did anyone care what she thought? She was just a black girl.

Her classmates wouldn't dare make racist comments towards her. She was far too kind and sweet for them to harm her self-esteem. They still laughed at racist jokes with each other. And they didn't know she was still listening. They joked about how "black people are stupid" or how "black people are nothing but ghetto freaks", but they didn't remember they were sitting near her, the straight-A student who was commonly called an Oreo because she didn't act ghetto. Did they care that their words pounded in her head every night? No. Because she was just a black girl.

She knew there had to be more to her than this. She tried to believe it. But it didn't seem to happen. Because she was just a black girl.

She wanted to be his friend, she really did. Any romantic interest was not intended. She was smarter than that. Why did he avoid her eyes when he talked to her? Why did he do that only to her, and not his other female friends? She looked over and saw their beautiful complexions. How their long hair cascaded down their backs and swayed gently when they turned. She held her short hair, wondering why she'd been cursed with this trait of short hair that never grew. She saw how those girls smiled, and how others smiled with them. She knew she could never be like them, because she was just a black girl.

There was more to her though. She knew God couldn't have created her to be just a black girl. He made her beautiful and unique. He handpicked her nucleotides in her DNA just for her. She was kind and generous. Smart and beautiful. She could dance up a storm, and when a dance is choreographed for her, she can follow it with little to no flaws. She's the one who tickles all the kids at her church (even the ones older than her). She's the one who had an enormous craving for Skittles almost every day. She's the one who makes her friends laugh with her randomness. She's the one who falls in love with cartoon characters that will never exist outside of her imagination. She's the one who writes songs and sings when only her little brother is around. She's the one who happened to have a coin with her when her class and her teacher were going to have a coin flip, and that caused them to only have to write one essay for their finals. She's the one who tries to insert herself into almost every show she sees, imagining what would happen if she was there. She's the one who believes no boy is attracted to her because her future husband prayed that God would blind other guys from her beauty. She's a lot of things, but there's one thing she's not.

**She's not just a black girl.**

**I know, because that black girl is me.**

Nyan: Just gonna say right now, racism is horrible, and even if we try to outlaw it, it's still here. And it affects everyone. We say everyone's free, but the stereotypes we have put people back in chains. African-American students tend to do worse than Caucasian students because they've been forced to believe that. People always assume that. People shouldn't be judged by their skin, that's what they were born into. They didn't choose that. We should look at people's characters, not their outside, in order to find out who they are. And after that little partial explanation for why I wrote that, please R+R.


End file.
